Good Boy
by AMKelley
Summary: Rick's whole existence revolves around pleasing Negan now and Rick can't help but feel elated whenever he's praised for being a good boy. Being a good boy means he'll be rewarded.


**Warning(s):** _**PWP, sexual content, non-con elements, dirty talk, rimming, fingering, felching, snowballing**_

* * *

Rick is currently below the man, chest and face buried into the mattress, with his ass in the air as Negan plows into him like a goddamn linebacker. It knocks the wind out of Rick when Negan thrusts a final time and stills inside him. Rick can't tell if the throbbing is because he's sore or if it's Negan's cock twitching and emptying in him, but it makes Rick shudder nonetheless. Negan always finishes inside him. It solidifies the fact that Rick belongs to him, plus he likes prolonging their time together by toying with the broken man further.

Negan is behind him making soft hums of appraisal as Rick claws at the covers before him. He arches back against Negan as the other man holds his hips in place and thrusts a few more times, ensuring that Rick gets _all_ of his release inside his clenching channel. Negan grins down at Rick, taking note of the way his breath hitches when he finally decides to pull out with a squelch. Rick whimpers from the loss, biting his own lip to stifle the sound.

His hands drop down to knead at Rick's ass and pries his cheeks apart to reveal the shiny, pink hole nestled between them. Negan gazes at it in awe, relishing the way it clenches and pushes out his come. Negan quickly collects on the tips of his index and middle finger and attempts to push his release back inside Rick's loosened and irritated hole.

"Well ain't that just a sight to behold," Negan praises, circling the pad of his thumb around the rim of Rick's entrance.

More of Negan's come runs out of Rick, despite many attempts to keep it inside like he's been taught to, but Negan remedies this by just plunging three of his fingers into the loose ring of muscle. Rick moans into the mattress, pushing back onto Negan's hand. Negan wiggles his fingers around, feeling just how warm and loose the inside of Rick is.

" _Goddamn_ that is sexy," Negan exclaims, fucking Rick's ass with his fingers. "I think your body's finally getting used to me. Just look how easily my fingers slide into that fucked out, gaping hole of yours."

The vulgar words get to Rick more than they should, but damn does it turn him on in the best and worst way possible.

Come runs out from around the fingers thrusting into Rick, dripping down his thighs in the filthiest way possible, and he grunts when they brush just right against his prostate. Negan has already made him come twice before and stimulating Rick like this is just overkill at this point. He's so sensitive that it hurts more than it is arousing, but Rick yearns for more of it regardless. He knows Negan gets off on this and that's what matters now.

"You are just a _filthy_ boy," Negan condemns, but he doesn't sound too disappointed. He sounds pleased more than anything. "You need to be cleaned up, don't you?"

When Rick doesn't respond, Negan slaps him on the ass causing the other to jump.

"I asked you a question," Negan reiterates, voice dangerously low as his fingers lodge painfully against Rick's prostate again.

"Yes! I'm so dirty!" Rick concurs, panting desperately. "I wanna be clean."

"Atta boy. That's what I like to hear."

Negan smacks him on the ass a few more times, spanking Rick until his left cheek is a soft shade of pink. He kneads the hot skin all while twisting and thrusting his fingers in an attempt to draw out more sounds from Rick. He's been way more rough on Rick before, the first few weeks of Rick's conditioning were proof of that, but Rick knows better now and just embraces everything he's given. Rebelling will only make him suffer more. Besides, Negan can be quite generous on occasion. He did let Rick come twice before he got his.

"Up," Negan orders.

Rick obeys the command like a dog and raises up on his hands and turns his face back towards the other man. Negan withdraws his fingers, watching as some of his release gets dragged out with them, and holds them out to Rick. He doesn't need to say anything further as Rick wordlessly accepts the come coated digits into his mouth and sucks them clean. Negan even entertains himself by pumping them in and out slightly and Rick moans on cue just the way Negan likes.

"You're a hungry little thing, aren't you?" Negan inquires, withdrawing his fingers from Rick's mouth.

"Starving," Rick whimpers pathetically as he licks his lips because he knows it gets Negan off.

"Good boy," Negan applauds.

The approval makes Rick's stomach knot up in a way he doesn't fully understand. He wants to believe it's because he knows he's rubbing Negan the right way which means no one will get hurt, but something tells Rick that it's more than that at this point. Rick's whole existence revolves around pleasing Negan now and Rick can't help but feel elated whenever he's praised for being a _good boy_. Being a good boy means he'll be rewarded.

"You're still so _filthy_ down here," Negan states, admiring the glistening, red hole glazed in come.

"Maybe you can clean me with your tongue?" Rick implores in a hoarse tone. It makes him feel incredibly proud at his ability to beg. In a way, he has Negan wrapped around his finger. "Please? I wanna taste more of you."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

The mattress dips down as Negan shifts behind him and spreads his cheeks apart far enough to nestle his face in between and run his tongue over Rick's hole. He does this a dozen more times, being mindful to collect as much of his release as possible whilst working Rick over with his mouth. The scratch of Negan's facial hair against Rick's pale thighs is enough to make Rick moan involuntarily.

There are moments that take Rick by surprise when he has no choice but to give into what his body wants and having Negan eat him out all while slapping his ass and making obscene sucking noises with his mouth is one of them. It's an act of intimacy that doesn't require anything from Rick and is solely to please _him_. In some cruel and unusual way, Negan cares about getting Rick off just as much as himself. If he didn't, Negan wouldn't bother worrying himself with making Rick climax.

Then again, it could just be some twisted mind fuck of his in order to make Rick believe he isn't the monster he clearly is. Either way, it doesn't stop Rick from thoroughly enjoying every drag of Negan's tongue against his abused hole. Getting Negan to pay _this_ much attention to him is a victory in itself to Rick, so he might as well get something out of this for his troubles.

Negan massages and squeezes Rick's cheeks together to coax out more of his come for a few moments longer until he surmises he's collected all that he could. Still, he lingers momentarily to suck at the puffy, smooth skin of Rick's entrance before sitting up again. He taps Rick on the ass as if to signal him to get up and turn to face him without having to say a word. Rick catches on quickly and eagerly enough to bring out an amused hum from Negan.

Negan grabs Rick by the hair and yanks on it to poise his head back and tilt it slightly. Negan cranes over him just enough and opens his mouth against Rick's. Their lips brush briefly and Rick accepts every drop of come Negan has to offer as the man lets it drizzle past his parted lips. His release mingles with his saliva, diluting the overall taste of it. Instead, it's replaced by the taste of Negan's mouth and the taste of his own ass. This becomes more apparent when Negan goes out of his way to give Rick a hard, filthy kiss.

Their tongues swirl together, sloshing and mixing Negan's come all around, and it makes Rick feel incredibly turned on and disgusted at the same time. It disgusts Rick how much he revels in the taste and sensation of Negan sharing his release in such an obscene manner. It's probably one of the rare occasions when Negan actually kisses him and it's executed perfectly considering. Negan even nips at Rick's bottom lip teasingly towards the end of it. Almost as if he wants to prolong the act.

"You like that, baby? You like tasting my come and your own ass after I eat you out?" Negan asks, smirking triumphantly when he notices the way Rick's adam's apple bobs when he swallows.

"I love it," Rick proclaims boldly.

" _Love it_?" Negan echoes with surprise and slight disbelief. His eyebrows lunge towards his hairline comically. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just yanking my chain to make me happy."

"I take making you happy seriously," Rick defends, licking the remnants off his lips seductively.

"Good. I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Negan expresses with an overwhelming sense of pride.

Negan claims Rick's lips with another deep and drawn out kiss that leaves Rick gasping for air by the sheer intensity of it.

"You keep being a good boy and I _might_ just be persuaded into being generous in a number of ways," Negan reveals and there's no bullshit in his tone whatsoever. "I might just eat your ass for an entire evening. How does that sound? You'd enjoy having that dirty hole of yours worked over slowly wouldn't you?"

"I would be grateful," Rick replies, offering a smile that twists his face into something both pitiful and relieved in a single bound.

"Keep up the good work and I'll see to it that you're properly rewarded," Negan promises.

" _Thank you_ ," Rick nearly sobs with gratitude.

Rick almost wants to barter with Negan and see if he can work out a deal that benefits the rest of the group, but Rick knows he has to take everything in stride. If he asks for too much too quickly then Negan will catch onto his little charade and Rick will no longer be in a position to sway Negan in any way. Negan was a horrible person, and that was an understatement in itself, but he wasn't a bull-shitter. Rick just had to roll with the punches.

Because if there's one thing Negan is, it's being a man of his word.


End file.
